<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's the end of the world as we know it (but i feel fine) by meetmeinthecosmos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127208">it's the end of the world as we know it (but i feel fine)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meetmeinthecosmos/pseuds/meetmeinthecosmos'>meetmeinthecosmos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Murdoch Mysteries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, Author Is Sleep Deprived, End of the World, F/M, Far Future, I love them so much, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Julia Ogden-centric, Post-Apocalypse, The Author Regrets Nothing, This was a stupid idea, bc i didnt wanna write a sad ending lol, jilliam all the way, julia and william are so in love, toronto is destroyed, william and julia are unstoppable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meetmeinthecosmos/pseuds/meetmeinthecosmos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julia had lost count of the days since the attack. She had only ever heard stories of an event such as this happening, fearful warnings issued by bleeding personages to be prepared in case of an invasion.<br/>She never thought it would actually happen to her.</p><p>Until it did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Murdoch &amp; Julia Ogden, William Murdoch/Julia Ogden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's the end of the world as we know it (but i feel fine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will probably flop, but I don't really care atm.</p><p>(p.s.: while writing this, I replayed "Intro" by The XX. It gave me such a good vibe and actually inspired me! Do yourself a favour and listen to it. Trust me&lt;3)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toronto<br/>
Present-day Canada<br/>
A.C.E 2109<br/>
18:01</p><p>It was raining. The skies, overgrown with heavy grey clouds, cast a sickening glow over the remains of the city. Bodies crowded the streets, their scent inciting the already overwhelming weight of the stuffy haze to come on ten-fold.<br/>
Specialist Surgeon Doctor Julia Ogden could practically feel death hanging over her shoulder like an annoying mosquito as she wandered through the barren streets. She worked hard to avoid the various new ruts and divots, now pooling with watered-down gore.<br/>
Julia had lost count of the days since the attack. She had only ever heard stories of an event such as this happening, fearful warnings issued by bleeding personages to be prepared in case of an invasion. Now, as she pondered the apocalyptic circumstances, Julia combed several fingers through her tangled golden waves. The thin strands of her locks had been made dull by days of neglect.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I never once thought this would actually happen to me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Until it did.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Thousands of ruthless metallic men paraded through the roads armed with weapons unlike any the world had ever known, enslaving children and killing those who chose to resist. They called themselves The Hostiles. She remembered the overwhelming panic; the echoes of screams and wails reverberating through the city until the firing ceased. But so did the cries.<br/>
Julia had fled to the pier where she stayed hidden under the dock without food or water, the medical scalpel she grabbed in a frenzy upon escaping clutched in her trembling fingers. She had only emerged earlier this morning.<br/>
Spots danced readily in front of her eyes, and her head pounded. The image of the countless unseeing, prismatic eyes lying in front of her did little to help her frail mental state.</p><p><br/>
<em>God, I feel like I'm going to throw up. I need food or something...anything.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
An almost undetectable noise startled her mind from its focus on the knawing, empty pain in her abdomen.<br/>
Julia paused for a moment to dart into a dim alleyway.<br/>
She was so, so glad she did.</p><p>Toronto<br/>
Present-day Canada<br/>
A.C.E 2109<br/>
18:12</p><p>"<em>William.</em>"<br/>
Julia tried to keep her voice steady, but she couldn't help the pitiful waver that escaped.<br/>
Her ocean eyes pierced deeply into his dark ones, tears beginning to blur her vision.<br/>
"<em>Julia,</em> God, please..."<br/>
She ran, leaping into William's embrace as his rigid arms wrapped around her shaking frame. Her tears merged with the rainfall, soaking his already drenched coat as she wept into his shoulder. Her arms encircled his neck as she pulled away from him, their faces mere inches apart.<br/>
Julia leaned her brow against his, breathing laboriously.<br/>
"You're alive! William, I hid for days, absolutely terrified for my life because I hadn't any idea of what was happening and people were dying and-"<br/>
"Julia...Julia, please...You're alright. I'm here, okay? I swear to you, I'm here. I won't leave. I've got you."<br/>
William's voice was reassuring, words soft as velvet. Julia could instantly feel the trembling that plagued her body fade as he set her down. The moment her feet grazed the asphalt, Julia wished he would hold her again and never let go, his lips melting against hers as he showed her how much he truly loved her.<br/>
"And you're all right? God, William...I feared you dead."<br/>
It was true. Thinking back on it, Julia had fret uncontrollably for her sweetheart's safety. She inwardly kicked herself for having rambled to him on that matter earlier.<br/>
Julia also kicked herself out of spite. She should have stayed with him that fateful night. He had implored her to; not wanting to let her abandon his embrace just yet. She reminisced in how it felt, his arms enveloping her torso, drawing her snug against him as she traced the contours of his bicep.<br/>
Julia had barely been home fifteen minutes when the massacre transpired.<br/>
"Yes, Julia, yes. I'm all right. But I'm beginning to think you and I should have stayed in bed," his smile was enough to entice one out of her, lips quirking up and eyes crinkling in the corners. But then Julia glanced around almost apprehensively as if she thought they weren't entirely alone. "Where do we go, William? There's not a place that's sheltered, not a place that's truly safe. Every building west of Cabbagetown is destroyed."<br/>
"We'll find somewhere, Julia," he swept her hand toward her face, fingertips ghosting over the curve of her cheekbone. "We always do."<br/>
She nodded, leaning in to press a deep kiss to his soft lips. It didn't matter that it was long and overdue, and it didn't matter that they were both sweaty and disgusting, their faces streaked with days of grime and filth.<br/>
None of it influenced their moment.<br/>
Their delicate, intimate fragment of time spent in the other's arms after a dangerously close brush with extinction.<br/>
William was the first to pull away.<br/>
"We should leave."</p><p>Toronto<br/>
Present-day Canada<br/>
A.C.E. 2109<br/>
18:31</p><p>As much as she would have preferred to stay in the shadowy alleyway, secluded and alone with him, she agreed. The city was likely abandoned by the majority of The Hostiles. However, Julia suspected some could have been left behind to take care of potential human survivors.<br/>
"Yes. Where to, <em>Detective</em>?" Julia smirked up at her beau, remembering how much he adored being referred to by his title.<br/>
William returned her grin, his deep brown eyes flashing briefly.<br/>
"North. Up to Hudson's Bay," he gave a tilt of his head to the left. "We can seek refuge in the protection of the wilderness. Risking a journey to another town will presumably end in our collective demise."<br/>
Julia couldn't help but let out a quick laugh, despite the overall seriousness of their predicament.<br/>
"It'll be a tremendously long journey..."<br/>
"Feeling strong?"<br/>
"Exceptionally."<br/>
There was a brief pause, and William took Julia's hands in his.<br/>
"Then this should be easy. We serve as the other's drive. What we can do when we're together...The possibilities are absolutely endless, Julia," William hoisted his rucksack further up onto his broad shoulders as he said this. "Sure, we may end up in hiding for the rest of our lives, but at least we won't be alone." Julia smiled softly, her feet briefly becoming very exciting to admire.<br/>
"Well then, shall we?"<br/>
He grinned.<br/>
"We shall."<br/>
The pair then shifted North, rushing off into the vast expanse that lay before them. They didn't know what would befall them or what foes they'd be forced to face.<br/>
But Julia knew that no matter what, if they were going to lose everything or go down fighting, it would be together. Because that's how it's always been.<br/>
The two of them. Together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!<br/>Not to self-promote or anything, but if you like Marvel, feel free to check out my profile and my other works!<br/>I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! xo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>